


A Lot of Catching Up to Do

by Tileb_Hanser



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Protective Tony Stark, Puberty, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tileb_Hanser/pseuds/Tileb_Hanser
Summary: Since the Blip, Peter has basically missed five years of aging and at a somewhat inconvenient time in his life. When he first started noticing the increasing changes in his body, he dismissed them, knowing it was all normal signs of puberty. He started puberty a decent time before the Blip, therefore, he assumed, it should just pick up where it left off at sixteen years old. However, that was not the case. To make matters worse, all his thoughts are filled with countless fantasies he’d never even known he knew, and they were all centered around one person; Tony Stark.Everyday, he finds himself trapped in his thoughts as he sees Tony, Mr. Stark, sweaty from a workout, peeling off his shirt as he smirks at Peter watching with awe. He imagines being under the hard muscle of Mr. Stark's torso as he pins his wrists to the silk sheets below. Peter can’t take the onslaught of pleasure anymore, he needs answers, he needs help.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	1. Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first real fanfic, sorry If there are any grammar mistakes or anything. I'll try to update quickly, especially since I have so much time with quarantine.

It’s been about a month and a half now, since the restoration of the Blip, the return of all those lost to Thanos’ fingers, and the sacrifice Tony Stark made for the universe. He should be dead, according to Dr. Strange. The power of all six Infinity Stones and the Snap were almost the death of the Hulk, who seemed to be made for the Gauntlet. Tony is just a regular human being when it comes right down to it, while the Hulk was obviously more equipped for the destructive effects, there is just no logic to explain the miracle. Yet of course, Tony was still left severely damaged clinging onto life by a thin thread. Surrounded by his closest friends and family, the sight of their faces, all alive and finally safe, was what gave him just the slightest bit of energy he needed to stay holding on. The trip from the battlefield to the closest moderately staffed hospital was blurred with confusion and dissipating adrenaline. It was a miracle, the few doctors still staffed throughout the Blip did all they could to save the hero of the Universe, along with Dr. Strange, Bruce, and Shuri. Their combined efforts kept his life supported with high tech machinery and a few wizardly tricks from Dr. Strange.

  
The past month and a half after the defeat of Thanos left the hero in a coma, during which he had plenty of visitors, whom most were immediate friends and family. Peter Parker being one of the most frequent visitors. He has the most gratitude and compassion since that fateful day. He may have had a slight obsession with the billionaire genius before Tony first recruited him, but it has only grown since then, especially after the undying sacrifice Tony made for all of mankind. It started off innocent of course, just a geeky obsession from a nerd for a genius. But within the last month or so, Peter has started to notice changes in his feelings towards Tony.

  
Since the Blip, Peter has basically missed five years of aging and at a somewhat inconvenient time in his life. When he first started noticing the increasing changes in his body, he dismissed them, knowing it was all normal signs of puberty. He started puberty a decent time before the Blip, therefore, he assumed, it should just pick up where it left off at sixteen years old. However, that was not the case. To make matters worse, all his thoughts are filled with countless fantasies he’d never even known he knew, and they were all centered around one person; Tony Stark.

  
Everyday, he finds himself trapped in his thoughts as he sees Tony, Mr. Stark, sweaty from a workout, peeling off his shirt as he smirks at Peter watching with awe. He imagines being under the hard muscle of Mr. Stark's torso as he pins his wrists to the silk sheets below. Peter can’t take the onslaught of pleasure anymore, he needs answers, he needs help. His best bet is to seek out Dr. Strange after his fifth random hard-on in the past two days, for an explanation.

  
While he stutters through his question to the wizard, realization dawns on the later. He then explains to Peter, with a much too calm demeanor, that his body is confused about missing five years of time and that it’s trying to make up for it in the quickest way it can.

  
“Basically, your body is attempting to cram five years of puberty into… well, right now.” Peter is appalled, how long would that take? Will it be nonstop, seemingly forever? He can’t even spend the next week with the constant heat pooling in his stomach or the dirty thoughts plaguing his mind.

  
“I can probably come up with an antidote that will unfortunately only slow the process so it’s not as overwhelming, but it’s better than nothing.” Peter accepts the offer greatly before he finally decides he needs an answer about his new obsession with Tony.

  
“Oh and there’s uh, one more thing I was confused about.” He speaks sheepishly, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. The wizard only responds with an uninterested grunt. Peter takes that as an invitation to continue.

  
“With everything that’s happening with my body, well, it’s also sort of focused on one person. Like, all the fantasies, they are about this person...” Peter trails off, not exactly sure how to phrase the question, but Dr. Strange gives it some thought before answering.

  
“Usually after one goes through a traumatic or confusing experience, much like the Blip, the first person they see or interact with becomes some sort of... source of comfort to the other. Almost like an imprint.” He pauses his movements before continuing. “Was this person someone you interacted with after you returned from the Blip?”

  
Suddenly it all starts to click, after the constant adrenaline from the battle against Thanos and his army, Peter remembered his worrying thoughts cleared from his head the moment he laid eyes on Tony. He was hysterical over him, clutching onto his lifeless body with complete desperation.

  
“Yes.” Peter simply replies weekly.

  
“Hmm, it’s possible you may have... imprinted on this person, and with your other symptoms of puberty, I suppose your body is just using the comfort you feel from this person to base your thoughts and feelings on, if that makes any sense.” All Peter can do is nod at his reply and the wizard accepts it nonchalantly.

  
“The antidote can’t fix that unfortunately, since these are two different mental reactions combining to one and this antidote is only specific towards one.” Peter mentally slaps himself before he sulks over to the living room couch. After about an hour of torture sitting on the couch of the wizards home, suppressing another urge to reach his hand down his pants at any moment, the antidote is finally finished. He snatches the vial out of Dr. Strange's hands before speeding out of the building with a rushed “thank you.”

  
Peter drinks the sour tasting liquid of the antidote the minute he knows he’s alone and he feels immediate relief on his aching hard-on as his mind can finally focus on anything other than Tony. While the sensations are pleasurable, they are just too overwhelming and it's just now that Peter realizes how exhausted he is. He lands with a huff on his small twin sized bed and finally manages to sleep without any dreams filled with his mentor's body against his own. Luckily, he doesn’t experience any nightmares either, which have also become somewhat of a recurrence since the Blip.

  
The loud familiar ring from Peter's phone jars him awake somewhere around three a.m. from an unknown number. Frustrated that his undisturbed sleep was interrupted, Peter plans to just let the phone ring out, but when the ringtone starts up again a second time, he finally gives up with a groan of protest.

  
“Hello?” He answers with clear annoyance.

  
“Mr. Parker,” the well known deep voice of Nick Fury purrs through the speaker. Peter sits up immediately, concern and panic etching its way into his mind.

  
“Mr. Fury, sir, what is it?” Peter continues to drag himself out of bed, rushing straight towards his spider suit stored in his closet.

  
“We have someone here at NY Presbyterian Hospital who is awake and would like to see you.” Peter immediately stops in his tracks hearing those words. His heart starts to race and an entirely too inappropriate image appears in his head for a split second before he pushes it to the back of his mind. He is ecstatic, already putting on his suit and jumping out his window before he could answer Fury.

  
He arrives in less than ten minutes, bursting into the hospital room where he sees a few familiar faces already there. But he doesn't care about those people, the only one he’s concerned with is Tony. All eyes are on Peter with his big entrance, sporting his spider suit, including Tony. His face is still red and terribly sore looking, on the majority of the right side, from the resulting blast of the final Snap. His right arm still wrapped in reddening bandages. But his eyes, oh those brilliant brown eyes are open, awake, and staring into Peter's soul.

  
Peter rips off the mask from his suit revealing his slack jaw and teary wide eyes. He watches Tony's lip barely manage to curve with a hint of a smirk and he loses it.

  
“Mr. Stark!” He cries out, suddenly jolting towards the feeble looking man before him. He collapses against the edge of the hospital bed in a sobbing heap, clutching onto Tony's shoulders desperately.

  
“Oh, Peter,” Tony murmurs into Peter's hair along with a small peck. Peter tries not to think too much of that, it's just a common gesture of affection, yet he can’t stop how his mind wonders and there's an undeniable stir in his pants. The added strong scent of Tony filling his senses as he tucks his head into his neck doesn’t help either. Although, it's nowhere near as overpowering as it was before the antidote, so he manages after a few minutes of concentration to will those thoughts away. When he unburries his face from the now damp spot of Tony's neck, he notices they are now just the only two in the room; Tony must have dismissed them while he was concentrating on… other things.

  
Peter looks into Tony's deep brown eyes, he can see them glossy with his own tears, yet crinkling ever so slightly with the tired smile he could muster.

  
“I missed you so much Mr. Stark! You have no idea! I came here and visited you as much as I could, even talked to you when I knew you couldn’t hear me.” Peter rambled, while still clutching onto his mentor.

  
“I missed you too, it doesn't feel real, but god I’m so happy it is.” To hear his voice again, although clearly tired from his injuries, it was the best sound in the world. Tony tugged on Peter's suit arm sleeve the best he could while making room for him on the bed. Peter happily obliged.

  
“Tell me everything, kid. What have I missed?” Tony asked, sounding content just laying there listening to Peter's voice. Peter doesn’t miss a beat and begins babbling about everything that has happened since the Blip was fixed which causes Tony to chuckle lightly. Of course Peter does leave out a few things involving his new highly inappropriate obsession with the genius hero and everything that applies to it. He doesn’t want to scare off Tony just yet, not so soon after almost losing him for good.

  
They spend the next few hours talking about the past months' events until Tony finally lets himself fall asleep listening to the boy's constant rambling, a small smile on his face. When Peter finally notices he's asleep, he doesn't feel too opposed to the idea of sleeping himself, remembering the fact that he woke up at three am just two hours ago. He lets his head rest gingerly on Tony's shoulder, inhaling his scent as he feels himself succumb to sleep.


	2. New Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts developing new routines after Tony wakes up.

After Tony finally woke up from his month and a half long coma, Peter started to follow a new routine schedule consisting of visiting his mentor nearly everyday. At first it was everyday, from five pm to seven pm, right after he made his daily patrols of the city. Although, after a week or two, Peter realized he should probably start giving Tony some more space. Even though his mentor would always greet him with a warm smile and nod along as Peter rambled about the day's events, he started to notice the tiredness in his eyes and the fatigue in his voice. So now Peter has dialed back his visitations to two days a week; Tuesday and Thursday.

Also since Tony woke up, Peter has been experiencing more nightmares at the brink of dawn and some during any naps he’d take, which definitely defeated the purpose of taking a nap in the first place. However, the third night it happened after Tony’s coma recovery, Peter’s body went on autopilot and he found himself on the phone with his mentor not five seconds after he was startled awake. 

The phone rang twice before he heard the groggy yet concerned “hello” from the other end. He’d then gone on to explain how he just had a nightmare and his first instinct was to call Tony, to which the latter automatically took the situation into his own hands.

Tony told Peter such soothing things which soon turned into a completely astray conversation about mechanics, but Peter didn’t care. Anything was better than the nightmares, and the sound of Tony’s voice gave his mind a distraction from the frightful thoughts. 

This became a routine too. Every few days, Peter would call Tony in the middle of the night with nightmares in his head and Tony would always sooth Peter's worries without hesitation. Little did his mentor know that his words were just fueling Peters sexual desires, as his thoughts turn from horrific to erotic every time they did this. It would always end with Peter saying, “Thank you Mr. Stark,” hearing the calm “anytime Peter,” before quickly hanging up and ejaculating on his phone screen; Tony's contact picture still lighting up the screen before it fades to black. 

In these past two weeks, Peter also still wakes up nearly every morning hard as a rock and aching for any sort of friction, he always finishes in just a few strokes on those mornings as the words “Mr. Stark” spill from his lips. And the downright dirty thoughts still plague his mind as well, yet he’s more capable of controlling them on his own. The only times Peter struggles to keep a clear head and not become distracted by them is when he’s actually with the man himself.

Only a few times did he let it get really bad though, bad enough that Peter had to press the heel of his palm to his dick just to provide some sort of relief while Tony wasn’t looking. It was always so risky, yet some part of him, the “hormonal teenager turned on by his only father-like figure” part of him, liked the risk and the adrenaline it created. Whenever Peter let it get to that point, the visits with his mentor were usually cut short with some vague excuse about May needing him home early for dinner, but usually resulted with him jerking off in the bathroom right across Tony's hospital room.

Today was one of those days.

It’s a quarter past five when he bounds into Tony's room, unable to hide the excitement on his face. Tony is watching a movie on the large TV hanging from the corner of the room when he notices Peter. 

“Hey, kid. How was your patrol?” Tony asked with a fond smile. Peter made his way across the room towards one of the chairs against the small wall.

“Honestly, not much excitement today. Just a few sneaky New York thieves as usual.” Peter answers while dragging a chair to Tony's bedside. Tony gives him an amused smirk that makes Peter's heart skip a beat.

“Ah well, a little break must be nice.” Tony slaps Peter's shoulder with the back of his hand as Peter sits down before adding, “even for Spiderman,” and he winks. Peter feels himself swallow hard and watches as Tony's gaze follows the movement of his throat. 

Tony gives him another quick pat on the shoulder before he gestures at the TV screen diagonal from Peter. 

“This that Aliens movie you were talking ‘bout?” Peter follows his gaze to the screen and he feels himself smile inwardly. 

“Yeah, isn’t it great? It was such a technologically advanced movie for its time. Especially for its special effects. And of course, the story too; no one had ever imagined an alien movie like this. And all the technology, the weapons, even the concepts of life in space were just amazing to come out of people's minds, completely made up, yet so convincing.” He cuts himself short from his constant nerdy babble when Tony’s deep chuckle reaches his ears.

Tony pats Peter's thigh twice, “I love how passionate you get about these things kid.” His hand stays put on Peter's thigh after that, and he finds himself unable to hold back the whine in his throat as the dam of dirty thoughts finally breaks in his mind. 

Tony gives Peter a quizzical look and removes his hand from the kid's thigh, much to Peter's relief and dismay. “You good there Pete?” Tony asks. 

Peter can only nod in response as he mentally kicks himself for allowing that noise to slip out, that's never happened before and now Tony seems to be weirded out by it. 

His dick is now hard as a rock and he finds himself, yet again, palming at his erection. The silence stretches across the two as they both watch the movie with content. 

Peter isn’t exactly paying attention to film, however. Partially because he’s seen it more times than he could keep track of, but mostly because he is too busy trying to give his dick some relief. It is way too early in their visit for Peter to suddenly leave, plus he is out of excuses. 

Peter continues to rub himself through his pants, his hand adding more pressure and speed as he goes. His breath starts to grow laboured and soon he feels his eyes start to drift closed. All Peter can imagine is Tony, specifically Tony's mouth. On his dick. 

Peter can practically feel the older man's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, see the gorgeous man's brown eyes staring into his own, a hint of mischief within them. He imagines Tony taking Peter's whole length in one fluid motion, his dick sliding down the back of his mentor's throat. He imagines Tony starts to bob his head up and down at a rapid pace, feels the vibrations as Mr. Stark moans around his length. 

Peter’s orgasms is building up quickly, he can feel its pressure and is desperate for release. He makes eye contact with Tony again, and the older man pulls off Peter's dick to say in the sexiest voice Peter has ever heard, “Come for me.” Just as Peter is about to go over the edge, his spider sense, hazy yet still there, pulls him from his thoughts. 

He opens his eyes to see he's back in the hospital room, still watching the TV, but his hand is now wrapped firmly around his cock, leaking with precum and straining for release, within his pants.

“Whatcha doing there Pete?” Peter jumps slightly as he whips his head around to stare wide eyed at Tony; the man he was just touching himself to the thought of, sitting less than a foot apart. 

“N-Nothing!” Peter all but shouts, out of breath, full of adrenaline, and riding the edge of his orgasm. Peter zips up his pants quickly, still not remembering unzipping them in the first place, as he stands. 

Tony just chuckles as a smirk spreads across his face. Not like the smirk from earlier though, there was something hidden in his eyes this time. Something dark. Peter feels himself shiver. 

“It’s okay Pete, I understand. It’s perfectly normal.” Peter scuffs lightly. He highly doubts that Tony understands completely. His face is burning with embarrassment as his heart hammers out of his chest. He finally decides it's too much to bear, and he still is in desperate need to finish. 

“If you don’t mind Mr. Stark, I think I’ll be heading home now.” He says almost too quickly to understand, although his voice is undeniably higher in pitch. He clears his throat as he runs off to the all too familiar bathroom across the hall that Peter doesn’t recall ever using for its intended purpose.

The moment the door clicks shut behind him, his pants are already being shoved down to his ankles as he takes himself in his shaking hand. He pulls his shirt up, exposing his abs, and shoves the fabric from the hem of his shirt into his mouth, muffling any sounds he will no doubt make. It only takes a few rapid strokes before he shoots his load all over the sink and mirror, some splattering against his exposed stomach as well.

His moans are mostly muffled by the shirt in his mouth that he is very grateful for, and he can't help his body from collapsing against the sink, exhausted from how intense his orgasm was, it was probably due to the excitement of being caught. 

After a brief moment of rest, Peter cleans up the mess he made with the paper towels provided. He doesn’t even bother to fix his appearance, too embarrassed and desperate to get home, so he just opens the door and leaves the bathroom. Just as he's about to head towards the exit, he looks over at Tony’s room.

He lets out a startled gasp when he sees Tony's face lined up perfectly through the window. He's smirking at Peter again, looks him up and down, and before Peter could see the added wink, he makes a run for the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I decided to watch a bunch of the Marvel movies again to familiarize myself with everything and make sure my chapters make sense. Hope you like!


End file.
